Perahu Kertas
by astia aoi
Summary: Kisah Cinta Draco dan Harry/terinspirasi dari lagu yang sama dengan judul ff ini/YAOI/


**Desclaimer : **_J.K Rowling _

**Pair: **_Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (DMHP/DraRry)_

**Genre :** _Romance_

**Warning:** _AU (__Alternative Universe)__, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, YAOI, Slash._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Perahu Kertas_

**Summary: **_Kisah Cinta Draco dan Harry/terinspirasi dari lagu yang sama dengan judul ff ini/YAOI/_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Well, inspirasi ff ini aku dapat pas lagi dengerin lagu Perahu Kertas soundtrack film perahu kertas. Aku sebenernya ga suka filmnya *bener loh* tapi kalo soundtrack-nya aku suka benget .…

So, semoga suka…

**-o0o-**

Pagi hari yang damai dan sejuk, matahari bersinar hangat burung-burung bermain di langit. Suasana nyaman yang mendukung semua insan manusia untuk menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan suasana hati yang tentram. Termasuk seorang pemuda di sebuah keluarga bangsawan di London.

Pemuda berambut pirang memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu dan berperawakan tinggi dan gagah. Pemuda tersebut bernama Draco Malfoy putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Draco sudah siap dengan semua aktifitas hari ini, dia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sepanjang koridor menuju ruang makan Draco memainkan I-Phone miliknya, berbalas pesan dengan sahabatnya. Tidak lama kemudian Draco sudah sampai di ruang makan, disana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya. Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Setelah sarapan bersama Draco segera berangkat menuju kantornya menggunakan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Di kantor dia bertemu dengan Harry Potter sahabat yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih hatinya.

**-o0o-**

Siang hari di sebuah danau yang indah dan sepi, Draco dan Harry duduk berdua sambil menatap air danau yang tenang.

*Draco POV

Disini aku dan Harry menikmati hari yang tenang, tempat ini sangat sepi sehingga kami nyaman untuk bersantai. Kulihat Harry sedang bermain air di danau, ia memasukan kedua kakinya kedalam danau. Aku tersenyum tulus, namun sebuah ide konyol melintas dibenakku, tentu saja kulakukan.

Aku mengambil selembar karton putih ukuran A4, aku menulis isi hatiku terhadap kekasihku itu. Setelah semua tulisanku selesai, aku melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah perahu. Aku tersenyum dan kutaruh perahu kertas yang kubuat di atas permukaan danau dan kudorong ke arah Harry. Kulihat laju perahu itu dan…Yess! Berhasil. Harry mengambilnya dan melihat perahu yang bertuliskan : To, my Beloved Harry Potter. Harry heran, tapi dia membuka semua lipatannya dan segera membaca isinya.

_Dear, My Harry,_

_Terik panas matahari, tak sepanas cintaku untukmu_

_Dalamnya danau tempat kita, tak sedalam kasih sayangku untukmu_

_Angin sejuk di pagi hari, tak sesejuk tatapanku untukmu_

_ Hijaunya rumput di taman, tak sehijau indahnya matamu_

_ Indahnya mawar di dunia, tak seindah wajah manismu di mataku_

_ Manisnya madu dan lollipop, tak semanis bibirmu Harry._

_Meski orang berkata bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna_

_Bagiku, kau lah makhluk paling sempurna di dunia_

_Berlebihan? Oh, tentu tidak_

_Kau segalanya, kau hidupku, kau nyawaku My Harry_

_From, Your Prince Draco Malfoy _

Dia menutup surat itu dan menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya, tidak lupa semburat merah yang bertengger di pipinya, aku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Dia menghampiriku sambil membawa surat itu, setelah tiba di sisiku dia memeluk dan mencium bibirku tentu saja kubalas dengan penuh cinta. Sekian lama aku mencari cinta tulus dari orang-orang yang pernah singgah di hidupku, ternyata semua itu kudapat dari orang paling dekat denganku, ya sahabatku, lucu tapi nyata.

_Perahu kertasku kan melaju membawa surat cinta bagimu  
Kata-kata yang sedikit gila, tapi ini adanya  
Perahu kertas mengingatkanku betapa ajaib hidup ini  
Mencari-cari tambatan hati, kau sahabatku sendiri_

**-o0o-**

Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku adalah seorang pria yang tidak memiliki mimpi dan tujuan. Tapi ketika dia hadir menjadi seorang sahabat yang selalu ada disisiku dalam kondisi seperti apapun, hidupku berubah. Aku bisa mencurahkan segala yang selama ini kupendam, dan aku mulai memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup serta mimpi yang indah.

_Hidupkan lagi mimpi-mimpi (cinta-cinta) cita-cita (cinta-cinta)  
Yang lama ku pendam sendiri, berdua ku bisa percaya_

**-o0o-**

Pada awalnya kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengannya, namun aku tetap pada pendirianku. Begitu pula Harry dia berusaha untuk membujuk orang tuanya agar menyetujui hubungan kami. Kami sempat diusir dari rumah kami berdua, bahkan aku pernah di ancam dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluargaku. Namun aku dengan tegas tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya.

Meski kami tinggal di sebuah _flat_ sederhana, tapi Harry tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun berniat berpisah denganku. Aku dan dia menjalani hidup berdua apa adanya. Aku benar-benar beruntung dan bahagia memiliki dirinya. Meski kami terpisah, aku tetap akan menemukannya dimanapun dirinya berada.

Sebulan kami hidup berdua akhirnya kedua orang tua kami menyetujui hubungan kami. Betapa bahagianya kami, akhirnya kami mendapatkan restu. Kini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi hubungan kami. Kami akan selalu bersama, tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku kepada Harry, sampai kapanpun.

_Ku bahagia kau telah terlahir di dunia  
Dan kau ada di antara milyaran manusia  
Dan ku bisa dengan radarku menemukanmu_

_Tiada lagi yang mampu berdiri  
Halangi rasaku, cintaku padamu_

**END**

Pendek? Jelek? Ga jelas? Okokokokok….author minta maaf…

Ini songfic sekaligus one shoot pertama aku, jadi kalau jelek aku minta maaf *bungkuk 90°*

Alurnya serasa cepet dan ga rapi? Aku minta maaf lagi .

Well, dibalik semua kekurangannya aku berterima kasih telah membaca ff ku ini ^_^

Apabila ada yang mau Sequelnya silahkan Review…..


End file.
